


Ilunga

by SCS12



Series: You Bury Me [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilunga (Bantu): A person who is willing to forgive abuse the first time; tolerate it the second time, but never a third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilunga

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to post this as quickly as I would have liked, but real life got in the way. I also didn't really know how to end it, so.. oops? On the other hand, it's a longer than the last installment. That has to make up for something. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, based on [this](post/37736843064/ten-relationship-words-that-arent-translatable-into) tumblr post. Feel free to follow me there (my gen/multi-fandom tumblr) or at my tumblr dedicated solely to original works (which at the moment consists entirely of Teen Wolf fic and Doctor Who fanvids) [here](http://scs12.tumblr.com/).

The first time it happens, Stiles figures he kind of deserves it. Maybe getting his head slammed into the steering wheel isn’t the same as making a guy strip for some good information, but Derek isn’t exactly known for his people skills. Plus, Stiles figures, even if he won’t ever admit it to anyone, Danny wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the show, so maybe he deserves a little punishment for it.

Not the he appreciates yet another bruise that he’ll have to explain away to his father, but at least he got something out of it.

\--

The second time it happens, well, it’s not even Derek this time. But it was Derek’s orders. Maybe Erica was the one to actually hit him, but Stiles knows she only did it because Derek told her to.

By that point, though, Stiles is so furious with Derek that it doesn’t matter what he does and what he orders people to do, because Stiles can’t see anything through his rage. It’s one thing to attack Stiles, but a whole different thing to go after Lydia…or any of his friends for that matter. And Derek wasn’t going to stop.

Later, he’s almost forgotten it. Well, not forgets it exactly, but there’s too much going on for Stiles to have time to focus on yet another bruise, another injury, to add to the growing list since Scott became a werewolf. In the back of the head, Stiles remembers it as something that has happened, but there are far too many dangerous people out there to count Derek as one of them.

\--

The third time, though. That’s different.

Stiles is just getting back to his house and he sees his dad’s car is not in the driveway. For a second, Stiles wishes he were home, but thinks better of it. Although his father seemed to buy (or at least pretend to buy) the lie that a group of lacrosse players had beat him up, rather than Gerard Argent, Stiles doubts that his father would buy any story he could come up with about running out of his house and somehow getting even more bruises from driving his car into a lizard…werewolf…thing.

So he sighs and drags himself up to his room, hell bent on crashing on his bed and sleeping for hours.

The second he opens the door, though, he’s shoved against the wall, an arm across his throat.

“What were you doing tonight? You shouldn’t have been there. You were hurt.”

Derek is growling now, his face less than an inch from Stiles’s own. 

Stiles can’t answer, though. 

He’s never particularly minded Derek’s penchant for throwing him against walls, but this is different. Normally it’s just Derek crowding him against a wall, using his broader physique to intimidate Stiles into some sort of submission. And, he sometimes admits to himself, Stiles actually likes the feel of Derek’s body pressed against his own.

But this is different. Derek isn’t just crowding him, he’s pinned him. Derek’s arm is pushed so hard into his throat Stiles can barely draw a breath, much less answer Derek.

But he’s not scared. He’s never really been scared of Derek. Never afraid Derek actually means Stiles harm. And he’s only honestly hurt him once. Twice if you count Erica acting on his orders. But Derek is doing it again. Not even realizing that he’s hurting Stiles. That he is physically keeping Stiles from air. And so Stiles is done.

And he’s angry. So angry. Stiles is so tired, after tonight. He’s tired of being pushed around and talked down to and not told things. He’s angry that when he saves them all from Jackson, _again_ , Derek’s only response is to ask why he was even there. To tell them he shouldn't have been there. 

So he pushes back.

He’s self-aware enough to realize that the only reason Derek falls back is because of surprise and not from any superior strength or skill on Stiles’s part. But it was enough to get Derek to move.  
And although Derek growls, his eyes flashing red, Stiles advances on him, catching his breath.

“No. No. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to hurt me, because I did something you don’t like. I’m an asset. I’ve saved you as many, if not more, times than you’ve saved me. And I saved you tonight.”

Stiles’s voice is growing steadier as he faces down a glaring Derek.

“I forgave the steering wheel thing. I figured I deserved it. And I ignored you sending Erica after me, because there was about a million other things going on right then. But not anymore. I’m not one of your wolves. You can’t just hurt me to get what you want.”

Derek stops growling, his red eyes fading to their natural color. Stiles pushes forward as Derek backs up. It’s a sign of submission that Stiles doesn’t expect, but looking back, he’ll appreciate it.

“Scott needs you, even if he doesn’t get it right now. I get that. And I’m not leaving him, so I’ll be here. I’ll be around. But you do not get to touch me. To hurt me, just because you can. I may not be a werewolf, but I’m not weak. I’m not fragile.”

At this point, Stiles’s anger is cooling down as he realizes he’s pushed Derek nearly back to another wall. For a moment, he starts internally freaking out, because, hello, giant scary alpha werewolf versus puny human.

But then Derek breathes deeply. Sniffs, if Stiles is correct, and he thinks he is.

And quick as a flash, Derek has their positions flipped and has Stiles pinned against a wall again.

But this time, he’s not threatening. He’s not growling.

This time he crashed his mouth against Stiles’s; lips pressed so hard that their teeth are clacking together. 

It takes Stiles a second to realize once it’s happening, but in an instant he’s reciprocating. 

It’s not exactly a good kiss, but there’s passion in it. Before he knows it, Stiles is arching his body into Derek’s, trying to push them as close together as possible. Derek’s tongue has somehow forced its way into Stiles’s mouth and Derek’s body has engulfed him, pressed tightly together. Stiles can’t help but let out a moan.

Abruptly, Derek pulls back, breathing heavily.

“I—I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Stiles is to wired up from the kiss to even realize Derek just apologized. 

“I’m sorry.”

Derek repeats one more time and then jumps out the window. Stiles heard that one.

And maybe it wasn’t quite what Stiles was expecting, but it was an apology. And maybe something more.


End file.
